Witch of a Mess
by SnowAngelLunar
Summary: Bonnie/Tyler/Jeremy. Jyler vs. Tonnie. Tyler is dating both and risks losing both. He's caught red handed and now who will he choose. One-shot story! Will probably not be updating or anything!


**Witch of a Mess**

**AN: I'm a huge Jyler fan, as you all know. I love Bonnie to death, she's my favorite girl in the show, but I just can't support Tonnie. Tyler is meant to be with Jeremy and only Jeremy. Sorry Bonnie, looks like you'll have to find another man. First Jyler vs. Tonnie story. You know how it's going to end.**

**Summary: Tyler is stuck in a relationship with two people. He's in love with Jeremy but is ashamed of being with a guy. Tyler openly dates Bonnie in order to hide his relationship with Jeremy. Jeremy isn't happy with Tyler dating anyone else but him. He accepts this ridiculous idea, because he loves Tyler. Bonnie does suspects that Tyler hasn't given up his "player" ways yet. He constantly blows her off and they never go out on private dates, only to public events for him to show her off. She finally snaps when Tyler completely blows her off on her birthday. With the help of Caroline, Bonnie is determined to catch Tyler cheating, red handed. **

**Song: Telephone**

**Artist: Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce **

**__**

"Tyler! Where are you!? Do you realize what today is!?"

"Sorry Bonnie, I can't hear you??"

"Where are you!?"

"I'm out with Matt and the guys!"

"Tyler! Is that music I hear? Are you at a club!?"

"I can't hear you! I'll call you tomorrow Bonnie."

The phone goes quiet. Bonnie throws her phone across the room with hate filled frustration. Why did she even date Tyler Lockwood in the first place? Sure he was popular, smoking hot and great in bed, but would that be enough to hold this relationship? She was tired of constantly trying to change him into a better person; he clearly wasn't willing to do it on his own accord. Why couldn't she have a nice guy like Stefan? Elena was really lucky to have him; he truly is a great guy, unlike a certain stereotype jock she's dating.

"I told you. He's cheating on you."

"Shut up Caroline!"

"I'm sorry. I'm _just_ pointing out the obvious, since you clearly can't see for yourself."

"He's changed. Tyler wouldn't cheat on me, he promised."

"Oh my god Bonnie, what a load of crap he's feeding you. He's a player, once a player, _always_ a player."

"That's not true, people can change."

"Tyler Lockwood is not just a person. He's Tyler Lockwood for god sake, "King Jock" who sleeps with every girl who walks his way."

"Including _you_."

"That was a _long_ time ago, I'm with Matt now."

"Lucky you."

"Well if you don't believe he's cheating, why don't you just go and see for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, Matt is working, so I doubt Tyler's with him. Second I happen to know his favorite club to hang out at."

"No. I'm not that girl who gets jealous crashes the party."

"People can change, remember. Besides, what can be more important than not being here with you?"

"Grab my coat."

__

Tyler's phone had finally stopped its constant ringing. It was true, that Tyler didn't even remember it was Bonnie birthday, in fact, he didn't even know. Jeremy was the one that had Tyler's attention tonight; after all, it was their six month anniversary. The two had gone out to Tyler's favorite club, where drinks were served to minors regardless of ID.

Dating two people would always be an ugly situation for anyone, but Tyler believed he could truly handle it. Jeremy was the one he loved, while Bonnie was the other woman that he'd show off in public. Trying to hide relationship and sexuality was tough. He wasn't gay or anything, he just loved Jeremy. People wouldn't understand, so they kept it a secret. Tyler lived a double life, with the person he loved, and the one he used. No, he wasn't beneath using people; after all, he was a Lockwood.

"Was that Bonnie who just called?"

"Don't worry about it, Jeremy."

"I still think you should just break it off with her. It's sad to watch you use her like that."

"Baby, we talked about his already. Now come on lets go dance."

Tyler grabbed the younger boy's hand and led the way to the dance floor. The place was crowded and the music was booming loud. The older boy wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist. Hips grinding as they danced in close distance. Tyler was protecting his prized treasure from escaping him. Random people would always try to cut in between the two, but that wasn't going to be happening.

Things were getting hot now. Jeremy pants as he feels the heat from Tyler's body pressing against his back. He turns around to lock his arms around Tyler's neck before leaning in for a deep kiss. Jeremy pulls out for a quick breath, as Tyler moves in for another kiss. Their tongues clashed with hot passion. Tyler reaches his hands down to the noticeable bulge around Jeremy's pants. He gropes slowly while not keeping the steady kiss unbroken. Jeremy extends his arms along Tyler's backside as he grinds up against the older boy.

"Tyler!!??!!"

The two boys break out of their intimate kiss. They stare wide eyed at Bonnie, who was standing in front of them. She had an obvious look of confusion and frustration. Caroline was standing next to her with a perky smile at the fact that she was right. Tyler was caught red handed, down Jeremy's pants.

"Bonnie? I can explain." Tyler says in a panic tone.

"Ya explain that you're screwing Elena's kid brother?" Caroline answers for Bonnie, who is still trying to gather her thoughts.

"Tyler, I told you to just come out with the truth and just tell her." Jeremy protests.

"The truth would be nice for once." Caroline interrupts.

"Tyler, is it true… are you both seeing each other?" Bonnie says with a puzzled look of disbelief.

"No! It's not what it looks like. I'm just drunk, and horny… he's just a warm body, it's nothing…" Tyler says trying to defend himself.

"Tyler! Are you serious? Dammit I'm just sick of this." Jeremy storms off.

"…Tyler, we're done. I've had enough of your lies…" Bonnie says before walking off.

"Cheating with a girl is one thing, but cheating with a guy is another, especially if it's Elena's kid brother." Caroline states before following Bonnie.

__

Jeremy's phone had been going off non stop since he left the club. It was Tyler who was obviously trying to apologize, but Jeremy wasn't going to deal with it. Secretly dating has its own issues as it is, but being shoved in the closet is a whole different story. Jeremy didn't have any problems with saying that he was gay. He personally couldn't give a crap about what people thought. Tyler did have a huge problem with it. He couldn't even stand the word "gay". Being branded with that label would drive him over the edge.

It was a complicated and messy relationship that Jeremy was tired of. If Tyler wanted to be with Jeremy, then he'd have to _be with_ him. Nothing more and definitely nothing less for their relationship. That's not going to happen anytime soon, knowing Tyler he'd just deny his sexuality for the rest of his life. Jeremy wasn't going to wait forever for someone who can't accept himself. A Lockwood man could never admit to being gay.

__

Bonnie's phone had also been going off. She didn't want to hear any of Tyler's excuses. She had known that Tyler was a player, how could she not trust her instincts? All the signs were there pointing straight at her. A fool she was, hoping that someone could change just to be with her. Things were better of this way. Why did she even date him in the first place?

Bonnie remembered why. He grandmother had passed away leaving her all alone. Her best friends both had good boyfriends and never paid much attention after that. She was stuck alone and vulnerable. Tyler came in and made her laugh a few times. How blind could she be, not noticing that he just used her? He was a Lockwood, and Lockwood men never change their ways.

__

Tyler really messed up today. He lost both people he was dating in one night. He loved Jeremy to death, but he just couldn't bring himself to admitting he was in a relationship with a guy. I didn't want to face the fact that he was gay with Jeremy. He felt like shit when he saw the look on Jeremy's face. Tyler felt even worse for using Bonnie as his cover up. It was a shitty Lockwood move that his father would have done.

Tyler didn't want to be like his father, he wanted to be something more. This moment would decide his future. He could go see Jeremy and admit his sexuality, or he can go see Bonnie and lie to himself and everyone around him. Would he choose to have a normal life or to have a life filled with happiness?

__

Bonnie was upset and angry at herself. How stupid could she be, to ever think a guy like Tyler Lockwood could ever change for her? She wasn't Elena, who has that natural charm that men fall all over for. Unable to hold back anymore pain, Bonnie burst into tears. Why couldn't people stay around her? Why do they always leave?

The door bell rings. A shock went through Bonnie's entire body. Could it be Tyler, she wondered? Had she been wrong this whole time? There was only one way to be sure; Bonnie pulled herself together and answered the door.

"Hey, I know you're all sad and bummed out right now, but… I sort of left my bag in your room." Caroline says bluntly with out even comforting Bonnie.

The hopes Bonnie had were instantly crushed the moment she saw her perky blond friend. The flood gates of emotions burst open and tears flowed uncontrollably. Caroline reached out and gave her friend a well needed hug.

__

There was a loud non-stop knock at Jeremy's door. He figured it was Tyler, but didn't want to even see his face. After a few minutes or so, Jeremy got annoyed and decided to answer it. He got up from his soft bed and headed downstairs.

He cautiously opens the door incase he changes his mind and decides to slam it on Tyler's face. Surprisingly it was his Aunt Jenna. She was all dressed up, probably out on a date with Mr. Saltzman.

"Finally Jeremy."

"Aunt Jenna? Why are _you _the one who's knocking on the door?"

"I forgot my keys. Anyways, aren't you going to ask about my night?"

"I… don't think so. Dating my history teacher is enough; I don't need to hear any details."

"Fine, I'll save them for Elena. Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower and head off to bed."

"Ok, you do that."

"Oh shoot. I forgot I'm out of shampoo. I'll have to run to the store real quick."

"Don't forget you key this time."

"Alright, don't answer the door for strangers."

"I _definitely_ won't."

Jenna quickly takes off, not even changing out of her very formal dress. Jeremy knew Tyler wouldn't be coming; hoping was just a silly thing. The young teen returns upstairs to his bedroom without a thought. To his surprise, Tyler was waiting on the rose petal covered sheets.

"T..Tyler? Wha.. what are you doing here?"

"Your window was open."

"That's not what I meant, you know that."

"I'm sorry Jeremy. Tonight was our six month anniversary; it was supposed to be a fun night. I totally messed up and I'm so sorry. I don't care if people know anymore; I just want to be with you."

"So no more fake girlfriends?"

"I _only_ want to be with you. Just you and me, no one else. I promise."

"How do I know you won't just go out and cheat with someone?"

"Jeremy I've change. I changed for you. No I changed because of you. I love you, and I want this to work."

Jeremy couldn't resist Tyler's puppy dog eyes anymore. He moves in for a sweet tender kiss. Tyler wasn't lying, his kiss revealed all the emotions that he was hiding. There was no lies, nothing fake, just real genuine love. That's more than enough reason to make this relationship work.

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too, Jere."

"Don't ever hurt me."

"I'll never do that to you."

"You promise."

"I promise."


End file.
